Dance with me (RivaMika)
by asakurass
Summary: Let's see how Levi can take watching Mikasa with another man on the dance floor. A one shot story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Note: This is my second RivaMika fanfic cheers! I hope you will enjoy it too! Sorry if my grammars are not good XD**

Levi was sitting alone on the corner drinking whiskey at the farthest side of the ball room.

_**I hope I won't be noticed, he thought.**_

Everyone was so excited on looking in and looking out on themselves on how they look. This ball is happening because of a celebratory party that the Survey Corps had accomplished on conquering Wall Maria. In that case, Commander Erwin together with Hanji decided on a mini celebration for it.

"I never thought that this will be going to be fantasic!" Hanji hissed while she kept on glancing on her list. Checking on the guest list of people who are going seemed to be pleasant to her, even though she organized that show but she didn't mind it.

"I think they are, except for that Lone Ranger out there." Erwin suddenly appeared on her back while he pointed out Levi who was sitting there all alone on the corner.

"Who—was—that?" Hanji turned her back and she recognized Levi's figure. "Ah, yes.." She added.

"He is just being a pathetic." Erwin commented.

"Let's just leave him alone sir, for a moment. Maybe he'll change his mind when _she _comes." She giggled at him.

"To whom are you referring to?" Erwin ask her curiosly.

"Hmm, I won't tell sir." She joked around.

"Squad leader Hanji." He said in a very formal tone.

"Commander, sir! You said that you don't really interfere on your subordinate's lives?" Hanji counterattacked him.

"You clearly remembered that? Alright, if that's the case.. so beat it." Erwin finally gave up.

"Not to mention sir, she's here already." Hanji yelled at the sight of Mikasa coming on their way.

"Nah, I get it. I do almost forget that Levi has a thing on Ackerman." He grinned.

"Oi, Mikasa! Come on here! You need to sign this." She continued on her top of her voice.

Mikasa looked very ravishingly beautiful on that night. Starting from her head to toe, all you can see her as the star of the night. She dressed on night velvet gown that exposed her sensual figure with a V lining on the front. She also worn the diamond pendant that Levi gave her on her birthday. She called it as an 'incentive' nothing more and nothing less, since the Corporal doesn't express much of his affections towards her.

"Why do I need to do this? I mean why do we have to do this?" Mikasa eyed Hanji as she signed up for the list.

"You looked very wonderful tonight, Mikasa. I think I'm seeing a star tonight." She complemented her.

"No, I looked very terrible tonight." She humbled herself.

"Who told you that? Aha, very well.. just go to your Mr. Lone Ranger right down the corner." She sighed.

"Who are you referring too?" She glanced on her side knowing that it was just Levi, her Corporal.

"That look on his face makes me want to say that he is likely to devour this show. I mean because he hate this kind of stuffs." Hanji explained.

"Want to bet Squad Leader? I'm going to make him dance with me tonight." She vowed on her.

"Ooh, nice try! And what if you don't succeed?" Hanji asked her with enthusiasm.

"Might as well I'll do the cleaning for you." She grinned.

"For a month." Hanji proposed.

"Yes, for a month." She give in.

"Alright then, here you go girl! That's a deal." She handed over her a small piece of paper with a note saying, "I wish you succeed tonight." She smiled.

Mikasa on the otherhand, started walking towards Levi. Levi can feel the intense stare that Mikasa is giving on him.

_**That brat really affects me, he thought.**_

Levi continues to drink as much as he could so he can distract himself from looking at Mikasa. Her small face gave her so much chills that he cannot handle.

_**For one second, Mikasa please stop staring at me.**_

His inner thoughts keep telling him to move where Mikasa was. But his actions told him that he needs to just stay still on this corner.

When Mikasa were just a few more feet away from him, Jean Kirschstein caught his attention.

_**What does that Kirschtein doing on her? Levi wondered.**_

"Mikasa, you looked very awesome tonight." Jean complemented her.

"Oh really? Do I? well, Thank you anyways." She smiled at him.

"Ah..well.. Mikasa.. if you don't m—m-m- ind…" Jean was stuttering on front of her.

"What is it Jean? Tell me." She waited.

"Ahm… I'm just wondering if you can dance with me, I mean will you dance with me?" His face turned red the moment he ask her this.

"That.." She take a look on Levi who was still on his moments on the whiskey, the moment she glanced back, she saw Levi looking at her very irritatingly.

Before saying something, she looked at Jean then smiled very sweetly on him, "I highly appreciated that. Sure, I'll dance with you."

_**Damn you Levi, why didn't you ask me first.. Mikasa wondered.**_

"What do you think you are doing, Ackerman? That sweet smile of yours, you don't even smile the way that you smiled with Kirschstein." Levi drunk on his last shot of whiskey before leaning on the sofa.

He stared on her while she dance with Jean, he didn't even know that this Kirschstein know that basic principle of waltz. He applauds him for that, right even though he dances with Mikasa, her Ackerman.

"Greetings, Corporal." He heard a familiar voice so close to him.

"What do you think you are doing here, Jaeger." He stiffened.

"It seems that you are not enjoying this wonderful night, sir." Eren seated on the right of Levi.

"Who said that this is wonderful?" He said straight.

"You are always alone, Corporal.. why don't you ask someone to dance with you?" Eren intrigued him.

" .insanity." He pauses for awhile, then he raised another glass of whiskey. "Do you drink Eren?"

"Not much sir." Eren watched Mikasa and Jean doing graceful waltz on the dance floor, he is too captivated on how Jean swift Mikasa on his waltz.

"I never thought Jean had this talent, I mean dancing." Eren commented.

"Tsk. Not that I care about." He smirked.

"Finally, they are done! Might as well, ask Mikasa for a dance too! I can't help it, she is really beautiful tonight." Eren gotten up on the seat and left Levi all alone on the corners again.

"Thank you for a wonderful dance Mikasa, I'm truly happy about that." Jean blushed in front of her.

"No, problem Jean." She smiled again.

_That is the only time I saw you smiling at me, Mikasa, Jean thought._

When Mikasa finally walking towards Levi, Eren caught her arm.

"Mikasa, will you dance with me?" Eren pleaded her.

_**What are you doing on your seat, Levi? She thought.**_

"You know very well that I cannot say no to you." She answered happily.

"Thank you! I promise I'll do better than Jean." He boasted happily.

"Nah, if you think you could." She grinned at him.

"Alright then, let's go." He gathered her on his arms and they begun dancing on the rhythm of waltz.

_**You are going to pay for this, Ackerman. **_Levi lingered on his seat again, while he watched Mikasa and Eren dancing to the beat of the waltz.

"Aren't you going for a nice stroll Levi? Or would you rather dance?" Another familiar voice coming in.

"I choose both, can I?" He looked at Hanji who also watched Mikasa and Eren doing a so-so waltz.

"What the hell! Are you not going to ask her Levi?" Hanji finally broke the silence.

"Come to think of it, Hanji do you intend me to look like a laughing stock in front on my subordinates?"He said in a disgusted tone.

"But I can't simple forget who are the most has the most mastery in doing waltz." She sighed.

"What are you up to?" Levi stopped her.

"Cut it out, Levi! You're just being so pathetic here. Stop that nonsense talks and ask her to it." She tapped him on his shoulder, "Oh by the way, she's coming here! Grab that chance now." Hanji suddenly flee.

"So, what do you think you are doing here?" Levi finally asked Mikasa.

"Let me get that same question for you sir, what are you doing here?" Mikasa replied politely.

"Tsk. Cut the crap now Ackerman, what do you want?" He closely stared at her for the first time. Her skin is radiating in front of him that makes him want to grab her into his arm in the moment.

"You're being too impatient again, Corporal." She replied at him in a very modest tone.

"Want to know the reason why I'm like this? Because I saw the looks of everybody including men of different ages wants you! I mean with that dancing with another man makes me want to…."

"Dance with me, Corporal." She finished his sentenced in a very relaxed tone.

"What? I just can't…." Levi stuttered on her presence.

"I said dance with me, Levi!" She stopped her.

"To whom are you asking, brat?" Levi smiled so suddenly.

"You're being unreasonable again."

"You won't be getting any tonight, go and flaunts yourself with another man tonight." He said with disbelief.

"You are no man at all! This is so humiliating! for the part of me! I even asked you a hundred times, but then again you are so unreasonable. You are right, I think I'll just have to dance with them. I realized that I shouldn't waste my time for the same man who doesn't return my affection. Have a pleasant evening Corporal!" She got away quickly. She is really furious with him.

_**What the hell am I doing?**_ Levi reflected on her words again and again. Before she reached the balcony, Levi grabbed her arms.

"Mikasa."

"I don't want to see you! Go away!" She snatched her arm back from him.

"You know, I'm sorry! You know very much that I'm such a fool! Please dance with me, I'm dying to ask you this the moment I saw you." Levi explained himself.

_**Dance with me, Mikasa…**_ Levi asked her over and over again.

Mikasa saw Hanji around the corner and wink at her, "Got him!" she grinned before facing Levi who was still on the moment of despair.

"It seems that you've fallen into my trap again, Corporal." She smiled at him while pulled him closer to her.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a trick?" Levi was confused for the moment.

"You're cravat really suits this occasion, sir." Ignoring Levi's question he pulled him on the dance floor.

"Oi, Ackerman you really are good at this." He tipped her face.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Mikasa said while she place her arms around his neck.

"You can simple choose both, I should say." He positioned his arms on her waist then he added, "Crap our height, Mikasa. I hate you because you are taller than me." He said in a disgusted manner.

"Ah, I just got a suggestion." She releases her grip on him and begun removing her pair of shoes.

"Oi, brat what are you doing?"

"Right, I finally manage to have our heights to make a little adjustment."

"Don't bother our height, as long as you are with me, I don't care about other things." He snapped in.

"Show me the rumored master of waltz, Corporal." She grinned.

"That's not a rumor you .."

Before he can finish his statement, Mikasa brushed her lips on him.

"You looked very handsome today. Corporal, I'm glad that I love you."

"So as I was saying, it is not a rumor… it is….."

Mikasa placed another kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing? You're not letting me finish on what I am going to say."

"Action speaks louder than voice." She told him.

"Better yet, I'll show you the real essence of Waltz. To tell you, I'm better than Kirschstein."

"I know." Mikasa grinned at his expression, then she added, "You need to kiss me first."

"Laters, baby."

[fin]

**P.S. The heck that I put a Christian Grey line over there, lol! Anyways! Levi in any way is much sexier than Christian haha. Sorry for my creepy imaginations XD I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
